


Fall Days 2020

by gambitsgeekyprincess



Series: Fall fiction [4]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Halloweentown (1998), Julie and The Phantoms (TV), Love Victor (TV 2020), Power Rangers Dino Charge, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Engagement, Fluff, Genderfluid, Genderfluid Character, Ghosts, Luke writes songs for those he loves, M/M, Mood ring hair, Nail Polish, Pumpkins, Sharing Clothes, Trolls, Warlocks, Werewolves, fall drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:22:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26776558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gambitsgeekyprincess/pseuds/gambitsgeekyprincess
Summary: Every year I see how many drabbles I can write before the last day of fall. I do take requests so feel free to leave one in the comments. I watch a lot of tv/movies so if you are unsure about a fandom please feel free to ask :)
Relationships: Alex & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie, Alex & Luke Patterson & Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Casey Jones/Raphael (TMNT), Chad Charming/Harry Hook, Ethan Dalloway/Marnie Piper, Gil/Jay (Disney: Descendants), Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms)/Carlos de Vil, Luke Patterson/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Past Luke Patterson/Alex, Past Luke Patterson/Alex Mercer, Riley Griffin/Heckyl, Victor Salazar/Felix Weston
Series: Fall fiction [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/404173
Comments: 9
Kudos: 109





	1. Instructions Not Included

Being a ghost is both easier and harder than Reggie thought it would be. On the one hand they could still feel which was nice. If Reggie wanted to take a nap he didn't fall trough the couch and if he got cold he could wrap up in a blanket. He is also incredibly grateful he and the guys can still change clothes. It may not be anything like what Julie wears but he and the guys had their own style and enjoyed matching outfits to there set list. Plus thanks to creepy Caleb they had found out they can wear new clothes if they are given directly to them. Julie had way too much fun taking them on a shopping spree at the mall but then again they had all had a blast too.

They've been here for awhile now and have mastered how to summon their instruments with just a thought and walking trough walls is now second nature and yet the teleportation is still a bit chaotic. Alex only does it when he absolutely has too, he says it still tingles a bit and reminds him too much of the feeling of going numb during a panic attack. Reggie can empathize but his panic attacks always left him sweaty and way too hot so the tingle is comforting for him. Luke has no problem Poofing though sometimes he lands a little rough and will take a tumble if he doesn't focus. 

Reggie though, he for whatever reason keeps losing clothes. It was funny at first but now in winter its getting old. Thankfully all of his clothes eventually return to him but he never knows when its going to happen. Sometimes his clothes are only a few minutes behind and will warm his body just as he notices they were even missing. Other times though they've gone missing for hours or even days. The first time that happened he thought he would never see his flannel again but then a week later his flannel wrapped around his waist during rehearsal as if it had been there all along.

Its not really a big deal, just annoying. Especially right now, its below forty degrees and the guys had wanted to go out walking along the beach so of course they Poofed over. Reggie's warm fuzzy jacket Julie had bought him did not make the trip with him. They walked along anyways hoping this would be one of those times where it would reappear in moments. It wasn't and now Reggie is shaking like a leaf and while he could just go home he is enjoying hanging out with the guys alone. They all love Julie but just like she needs time for her and Flynn sometimes they need time for just the three of them. 

Luke and Alex are discussing possible cords for the song Alex wrote Willie. Alex's nose is a light pink that's spreading up his cheeks and Reggie isn't sure if its from the cold or the thought of the skater boy but either way its adorable and he's glad to see Alex so happy. Things had been rough when Alex came out. His parents had kicked him out and then he and Luke had broke up only a month later. They made it work and their friendship was stronger for it but Reggie had hated seeing the pain in both their eyes at every aborted touch. 

Alex notices him staring and opens his mouth to say something but then he must notice him shivering. He nudges Luke with his elbow to get his undivided attention before speaking.

" Maybe we should head back before Reggie becomes a ghost-sickle. " Alex jokes.

Luke quickly glances at him and the worry on his face makes Reggie blush.

" Guys, no I'm fine, I don't wanna ruin our group time. " Reggie promises. 

" Come here, Reggie. " Luke says and as always Reggie does as asked.

Luke takes off his thick flannel overcoat and drapes it around Reggie's shoulders. Reggie instantly starts to warm up but tries to snatch the coat off and return it to Luke.

" Luke no, then you'll be cold too. " Reggie says.

" Nah, I've always run hotter than the both of you. plus I've got my trusty trench. " Luke assures as he pulls the denim lapels tightly to button them.

Reggie is suddenly grateful that Luke was so attached to the ridiculously long piece of fabric that he hadn't let Alex convince him not to wear it under his thicker coat. Reggie nods quickly and fits his arms trough the sleeves of Luke's jacket. It smells like him and Reggie buries his nose in the front as he brings it up to cover his nose.

" Thank you so much! I promise I'll give it back before we poof home!! ", he gushes, voice muted by the thick wool that lines the inside of the flannel.

Luke's eyes haven't left him, Reggie notices as he looks up from the wool lining. Luke notices him noticing and suddenly his whole face is cheery red and Reggie hasn't seen Luke blush that much since Alex asked him out all those years ago. Luke says nothing and neither does Reggie, both stay locked in this impromptu staring contest until Alex elbows Luke from behind while clearing his throat.

" UM, you're welcomed Reg, don't um uh mention it. " Luke says while rubbing the back of his neck.

Reggie is warmed by the sight of the same nervous tick Luke has had since they were preteens. His warmth goes cold when he remembers Luke doing the same thing when he told Alex yes all those years ago. Memories of their relationship swirl in his mind ending with the breakup and his eyes fly to Alex to Apologize but he's just met with the same smirk Alex always wears when he knows something he thinks no one else knows. Reggie breathes a sigh of relief. He's not sure if he's willing to risk their friendship on a new crush so soon but he's glad to know that if he does decide to Alex will support them both. 

Reggie smiles wide and moves to the middle of their trio and throws both arms around his family. He pulls Alex in by the shoulders and lets his other hand pull Luke by the waist. This is nothing new since they've never shied away from physical touch in this group but he feels Luke shiver and he knows its not the cold. Alex most notice too because he lets out a soft chuckle and reaches over Reggie's head to ruffle Luke's hair. Reggie loves them both so much and now they have each other for all eternity which out ways every con being a ghost has. Even when they poof back home and Reggie ends up in only boxers, pants lost to the ether.


	2. Pumpkin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This started so simple, just me wanting Gil to try pumpkins and somehow it turned into this.

Jay and Gil have been traveling together for almost have a year now and Jay hasn't crushed on someone this bad since he first met Carlos. The younger boy had been so different from everyone else on the Isle. Everyone back home was raised to be rough and independent, taught to be hard and uncaring. Carlos was and still is none of those things. Carlos was kind to everyone but knew how to stand up for himself when needed. Jay had been drawn to him like a moth to a flame, something in him aching for warmth when everything else in his life was so cold. He also felt a need to protect Carlos even though he knew the smaller boy could hold his own in a fight.

Carlos was smart and Jay was not subtle so it hadn't taken the him long to figure out why Jay jumped in front of him instead of Mal or Evie during a fight. Carlos had blushed all the way to his ears when he had asked Jay about it. Jay for one of the few times in his life had been honest with Carlos. The younger boy had asked for time to think about things but before he could give Jay any sort of answer they had been carted of to Auradon and ended up in a fight against Maleficent. They did eventually try after the fight was over and they settled in but it became clear very quickly that while Carlos loved Jay he didn't love him that way.

Carlos had been in tears when he told Jay, scared he was going to lose one of his best friends forever but Jay had just hugged him tightly and told him he understood and that he was grateful that Carlos had at lest given him a chance but that he would rather have him as a friend than nothing at all. Carlos had hugged him tightly and while there were a few awkward moments eventually it was as if nothing had changed between them. Jay even helped Carlos come up with ways to ask Jane out. 

He wishes Carlos was here now, maybe the younger boy could give him some advice on what to do about this thing with Gil. Jay normally just goes for what he wants but he doesn't have the kind of history with Gil has he does with Carlos. He could lose his new friend forever if Gil isn't interested, hell he could lose him forever even if he was interested if they break up and can't handle being friends again. He has been telling himself to leave things as they are over and over again and it works for awhile but then Gil goes and does something adorable and all his resolve melts away and he finds himself dreaming of asking Gil out. 

He needs to talk to his friends and pulls his phone out just as he hears Gil yell for him from the front of the boat. They've arrived at Cinderella's personal dock and Jay knows from experience that Gil will not be able to wait patiently for Jay to make a phone call so he slides his phone back in his pocket and makes his way to the deck. Gil is anchoring there boat while somehow still bouncing up in down in excitement and Jay doesn't fight the wide smile spreading over his lips. 

" Ready to see Harry and all of Charmington ? " Jay asked as Gil finishes up.

" Yes! I love traveling and seeing new things, especially with you but I've missed Harry. " Gil replies almost sheepishly.

" I understand. I miss the VKS too and I'll even say I miss Harry since we got closer before we set sail. " Jay pauses before continuing, " Though I am not looking forward to having to see Chad, I Honestly don't understand how those two ended up together. ". 

" I don't really understand either but I'm happy for Harry! It must be so nice to have someone love you that much. " Gil says wishfully.

" Yeah, that's true. Gil before we head out I..... " Jay starts but is cut off by a loud yell 

" Ahoy mate! " Harry screams as he sprints across the lawn and dock to fling himself into Gils arms.

Jay watches the two friends hug and shakes his head with a huff. He's seen a lot of Isle kids change since coming to Auradon but none quite as much as Harry Hook. Sure Harry is still crazy but its less in a scary way now and more in a shower everyone in affection and run off and marry a prince you just met way. Gil sets Harry down and Harry quickly rushes over to shake Jay's hand. Chad, Harrys fiancé, and that is so weird to say Jay thinks, Hangs back with a soft smile. 

Harry isn't the only one who's changed. After Audrey's stunt everyone had honestly expected Chad to hide out in his parent's castle for the rest of his life but he had made it to the initiation of Mal as queen and when the barrier had come down he had stayed to dance reluctantly at Audrey's insistence. She had apologized and while neither of them were eager to get back together they did form a easy friendship which lead to them both dancing with a lonely strung out Harry. Everyone had expected Harry and Audrey to end up dating but instead a week later Harry and Chad both dropped out of Auradon prep and moved in together in a small castle on the Charming's property. About three months later wedding invitations went out and it was the bravest thing Jay had ever known Chad to do.

" How has the sea been treating ye? " Harry asked them as he took Chad's hand.

" So good Harry! Jay and I went to Ariel's kingdom first and I got to try sea slat ice cream!! " Gill beamed.

" That sounds awesome Gil. I've tried ice cream too but not that flavor. " Harry replied.

" I'll put in a call to have some shipped over . " Chad promised while kissing Harry on the cheek.

Jay watched in surprise as Harry's face tinted pink and to think he had once thought the boy to be as cold hearted as his father. Gil noticed too and whispered " so cute! " into Jay's ear. Jay found himself nodding in agreement. Love looked good on Harry. The thought makes him wonder if he can get Gil to blush like that.

" Thank ye, sweet heart but don't go too any trouble on my account. " Harry replied but Chad just hushed him with a kiss before facing Jay and Gil.

" Thanks for coming guys! not everyone could make it so it means a lot. " Chad said with a half smile. 

Jay nodded and Gil smiles and pulls Chad into a hug. They both knowhow unaccepting some Auradon citizens can be. Chad hesitates but then hugs back. As they break apart he slides his hand around Harry's waist.

" Well let us give you guys a tour. Harry tells me you love all things nature so I figured we would hit the royal gardens first. " Chad says to Gil.

Gil nods so hard he bounces and Jay smiles so wide his face hurts. He briefly wonders if Gil's face ever hurts from smiling but then again the guy is always smiling and his muscles are probably use to it. They converse about who all is attending the wedding until they arrive at the gardens. 

Huge pearl gates wrap around a garden that seems to glitter. Gil is vibrating at his side and Jay can feel his excitement getting under his own skin. Chad lets go of Harry just long enough to open the gate. As soon as the way is clear Gil darts in. The other three laugh but follow him quickly, excited to see his reaction.

Gil is bouncing from flower to berry bush to small vegetable patches and not for the first time Jay is reminded of a golden retriever. Gil gets to the back of the Garden and freezes with eyes wide and mouth agape as he takes in the large orange rounds sitting together on the ground. Cinderella clearly holds a sentimental place for pumpkins.

" Jay Oh my god what are these!? " Gil asks as he reaches out to softly touch one.

" Pumpkins Gil, Like the one from Cinderella's chapter in Auradon history. " Jay tells him.

" They look like giant berries! " Gil exclaims. 

" They are a fruit actually. " Chad supplies.

" A fruit ? does that mean we can eat them? " Gil asks looking interested.

" Yes, in fact Harry and I are about to do a tasting of our wedding menu, which features quite a bit of pumpkin. would you both like to do the tasting with us? ". Chad asks.

" Oh no we couldn't intrude. " Jay says just as Gil shouts yes. 

Gil shoots Jay a deflated look and Jay's heart pangs but Harry saves him from any more pain.

" Ye could never intrude. We wouldn't be here without you and yer crew. " Harry insists and Jay is not use to this new Harry Hook.

" well if you're sure then lead the way. " Jay says and Gil cheers. 

The kitchen is filled with dish after dish and the couple was not kidding about the pumpkin filled menu. They try dish after savory dish, half are pumpkin. When they move on to dessert its all completely pumpkin dishes. Everything is delicious but Gil really enjoys the drink tasting. Jay watches in amusement as Gil tries to get every drop of the Pumpkin Latte out of his cup. He comes away with a bit of whipped cream on his nose and Jay acts without thinking.

Jay licks his thumb and wipes it delicately across Gil's nose and then places said finger in his mouth to suck the sweet cream off. Gil sucks in a hiss of breath and his face goes berry red. Jay enjoys the blush for two seconds but then he realizes what he has done. He knows he's blushing as he turns to Harry and Chad and panic rambles.

" Wow you guys are pulling out all the stops but what about some booze? I mean who ever heard of a pirate wedding without booze? but you are marrying a prince and maybe princes don't drink? although Chad I know you use to drink after practice. " Jay makes himself stop as Harry's smile begins to resemble the smile he wore back on the Isle.

" Yes, we do have booze, its in the freezer let me go grab it. " Chad says.

" Gil why don't ye help my darling carry everything back? " Harry asks.

" Sure thing Harry! " Gil says as he follows behind Chad.

as soon as the too are out of ear shot Harry advances. He slips his hand into a inside pocket of his jacket and produces his hook. He makes a point of bring the tip into Jay's sightline as he speaks.

" Now, I don't have to tell ye what happens if you hurt 'em do I? " Harry whispers in that high pitched tone he used to collect debts back home.

Jay swallows, " No you don't, and believe me if I hurt him I'll be begging you to hook me . " 

Harry's eyes soften and he slips the hook back into his pocket before stretching out his hand for Jay to take. Jay does and is pulled into Harry's personal space. 

" Then I wish ye luck in yer pursuits. oh! and you should know that Pumpkin pie is considered a aphrodisiac here in Charmington. " Harry teases with that wicked smirk.

" We're not quite that far yet " Jay says with a laugh.

" well what in the high seas are ye waiting for? you were a thief, get in there a steal 'is heart! " Harry encourages.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IDk where Harry/Chad came from in my head but here we are. and I'm not sure if there is a actual name for Cinderella's land in descendants so I just came up with Charmington. Hope ya'll enjoy. its 4;22 am and I need sleep


	3. Teal Death Do Us Part

When your boyfriend dresses like a 1920's steam punker October is just the best time to shop for gifts and while Riley is more than happy to hit spirit Halloween and target this year is their three year anniversary and he wants to find Heckyl something truly special. Which is why he is up and out at six a.m. with Kendell hitting every thrift/art/indie store they can find before he needs to be home to start on dinner for him and Heckyl who thinks he's at work today until three. He feels bad for lying but if he can find what he's looking for it will all be worth it.

" Riley what about this one?" Kendell calls out from a small booth.

Riley walks away from the leather band rings he had been looking at to see exactly what Kendell had found. His breath catches and his heart skips, this could be what he's been looking for. The entire booth is lined in metals melded together to make intricate steam punk jewelry that Riley knows Heckyl would adore and right where Kendell is pointing sits a ring. The ring is almost perfect, gears and plates wrapped around one another with a few stones woven in but the stones are a florescent green and while Riley loves it, its not really Heckyl's color. 

" Can I help you two? " the man behind the counter asks.

" um.. yeah actually I'm looking for a ring for my boyfriend and this one is perfect but I was wondering if you had it with a blue or teal stone instead of the green? " Riley requests.

" You're in luck! I made quite a few color variations in this design. " The man promises as he pulls out a box filled with colorful duplicates.

He passes over a exact replica but with teal and lilac stones laid in and Riley can see this ring sitting on Heckyl's finger so easily. He can see Heckyl running his hand trough his teal tinted tips as he always does but this time a matching glint of teal lingers on his hand. The image is all it takes for Riley to decide without even having to see the price.

" Excellent choice but you should know I sell these for a $100 each but I have a sell on today buy one get one half off. " , The man informs him.

" I'll take the green one too then please. ", Riley says.

As soon as his items are bagged and paid for he drops Kendell off at the museum and heads home to set everything up.

\---------

The tables set, Heckyl's favorite purple table cloth adorns it and Riley choose to use his green chinaware since nothing says its spooky season quite like purple and green. He knows how much Heckyl loves this time of year. He sets two vases filled with orange and black tulips in the center of the table before rushing to plate up the appetizers and main course. The door opens just as he sets both bowels of butternut squash soup down on their respective plates.

" Darling, I'm home. " Heckyl's voice calls out, tired but happy.

" In the kitchen! " Riley, yells back. 

He tries desperately not to fidget as he waits for Heckyl to round the corner. He watches as Heckyl takes in everything, watches as those blue eyes soften even before they meet his. He slips his hand into his pocket to makes sure the velvet box is where he left it.

" What on earth is all this for? " Heckyl inquires fondly, blush high on his cheeks.

" Well as you know three years ago next Monday you and I started dating. " Riley teases, " and I just couldn't wait that long to show you how much I love you. ".

" Riley, you are far too good for me. ", Heckyl sighs.

" you deserve the world but until then I hope dinner will do ", Riley whispers as he pulls out a chair for Heckyl.

" You are my world, darling. ", Heckyl whispers back.

\----------

Dinner goes well, Riley knew it would, he had made all of Heckyl's favorites including the very decadent over the top triple chocolate chunk red velvet brownie Sunday for dessert. As Heckyl takes the last spoonful Riley hits his knees in front of the taller man before he can panic and change his mind. Heckyl actually drops the spoon and the fact that neither of them move to clean up the slight spell is a testament to what a huge moment this is. Riley swallows and starts the speech he has been thinking up for a few days now.

"Heckyl, we have come so far, from enemies to friends and then to everything we are now and while I know this apartment isn't much its still my favorite place to be because you're here. I would do it all over again, the museum, the monsters, Snide. As long as it meant you still ended up by my side. So Heckyl, will you stay by my side forever and marry me? " Riley finishes with a gasp for air, anxiety stealing his breath. 

" Ri...Riley, I .... Yes. I want that too but are you sure? " Heckyl's voice breaks as he speaks. 

Riley shoots up and wraps His arms around Heckyl, " I've never been more sure of anything. ".

" Then yes, its always going to be yes. ", Heckyl sobs into Riley's chest.

Riley pulls away long enough to remove the ring from its box and slip it onto Heckyl's shaking hand. Riley watches as Heckyl brings his hand closer to his face to inspect the ring. He watches as the man he's come to love traces the teal stone as if it were a energem and knows he made the right decsion. 

" I have a matching one, but in green of course. ", Riley says with a grin.

Heckyl laughs helplessly trough his tears, " Of course you do. " .

Riley opens his mouth to reply but is pulled down into Heckyl's lap as the other man kisses him breathless. Riley runs his hands trough Heckyl's hair and tugs gently at the colored tips. Heckyl moans and the vibrations dance across Riley's lips before they part.

" I love it, Riley, its perfect, you're perfect. I love you. " Heckyl praises.

" I love you too. ", Riley says.


	4. Alex In HalloweenTown ( Part 1 )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex Dalloway is the son of Marine and Ethan Dalloway and his parents had thought he was mortal like his father until his powers started presenting when he was ten. His mom trained him the mortal world and he was more than okay with since being a warlock from another land was anxiety inducing enough but now at seventeen his parents want to take him to see where he comes from and to visit family and Alex is a anxious mess.

Alex in Halloweentown has been moved as I will be flushing it out as a full fledged Story.


	5. Princes and Pirates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry was impulsive but the barrier suddenly being brought down and his crew suddenly spread over Auradon leaves him cautious for the future.

Uma is constantly at the castle with King Ben and Lady mal since the barrier had come down and Gil is staying with Carlos and Jay until the semester is over. They plan to travel together for a year before Jay heads off to collage. Harry has been staying with Evie since the barrier came down and while Uma and Gil both make a point on keeping in touch he doesn't get to see them every day like he is use to. They both found purpose here so quickly and Harry is happy for them but for the first time in his life he feels lost.

Back on the isle he knew exactly who he was and what he was meant to be. He was the youngest son of Captain hook and Uma's first mate and he was never lost because he had his friends and the sea to guide him. Now he is a fish out of water, a rabid croc in a pool of guppies who skitter around him like he is ravenous and they're the main course. He had loved that feeling at first, being feared on the isle was power but here it meant nothing but lonely hours staring out into Evie's garden.

Even on the isle Pirates lived in close quarters, many of Uma's crew lived on the ship instead of at home with their parents. This was the most time Harry Has had to himself in years and he can't stand it. He is starting to wish they had never gotten off the isle and that scares him enough to confide in Evie.

Evie listens without speaking. Harry rambles for what feels like hours and we he falls silent Evie still sits paused to be sure he is done. Harry hasn't felt seen or heard since the barrier fell but sitting here with Evie's warm eyes and gentle smile he feels a little less on edge. The itch under his skin lessens and he nods. 

Evie takes the nod for the signal it is and begins to speak.

" Okay so What I'm hearing is you are having trouble adjusting to life here without your support system which has you longing for things to go back to what you're used to because you're scared you won't fit into any sort of future here, is that about right? ", Evie asked slowly.

" I'm not scared of anything! ", Harry hissed.

" Harry. ", was all Evie said but he still felt chastised.

" I'm really not, at lest not in the sense of the future so much, I'm scared of it not including my family. ". Harry tried to explain.

" Harry, in the weeks you've been staying here has Mal come to visit. " Evie asked. 

" No. ", Harry said and his heart sank again at the realization. If Mal and her group couldn't stay close here what hope did Harry have.

" But how many times have you seen me on the phone with not only her but the boys since staying with me? " Evie asked, taking his hand.

Harry thought about it before replying, " at lest once every other day, sometimes twice a day. ", he whispered.

" Exactly. We may not be as close, Physically, as we use to be but I'd say we're closer now than before. " Evie started, Harry opened his mouth but she kept going, " On the isle, you cloud only get so close without being seen as weak. Here you can be as close as you like and it is seen as a strength. Auradon brought us closer because it lets us be ourselves without our parents reputation looming over our heads. ".

" I understand, truly, but they've both found purpose and others while I'm here, collecting dust. I have no purpose and no one without them ", Harry said.

" That is not true. You still have them and you have me, Mal, Jay and Carlos too. " Evie countered, " as for your purpose, you've just got to put yourself out there. you may even find your own happily ever after if you do. ".

" I don't even know how to do that here. " Harry whined.

" Its no so different from the isle actually. ", Evie said and Harry looked at her dubiously, " Okay, so its a little different but We've got your back. ".

" Okay. " , Harry conceded.

" Okay, follow me. ", Evie said with a smile as she walked towards the front door.

" Wait! where are we going? ", Harry yelled as he quickly followed.

\------------------------------

A hour by carriage later found them outside of huge castle. 

" This is Chad charming's place. I need to pick up some fabric from his mom and figured you might enjoy the company. ", Evie explained as they headed to the door,

" Isn't Chad the wee cry baby who ran out of Audrey's cabin? ", Harry asked.

" Well yes but maybe don't bring that up when we talk to him. ", Evie said.

" Why do we need ta talk ta him? " Harry started, " Can't ye just grab the fabric and take us home? ".

" Harry Hook it is rude to leave without at lest saying hello. ", Evie scolded.

Harry scowled but followed her as the large door was opened to reveal a chubby butler. They were escorted directly to Cinderella's sewing room and Harry knew upon sight that this would not be a quick trip. The room was in such disarray that Harry would never have believed a queen with butlers lived here.

" Oh! Evie dear, you're early. I've yet to find the fabric but you and your friend are welcome to wait with Chad in his rooms till I do so. ", Cinderella informed them with a smile.

" Oh no, I wouldn't want you searching alone. I'll help. " Evie replied before adressing Harry, " You should go spend sometime with Chad, Maybe try and make a friend. ".

Harry opened his mouth to refuse but the warm nod Cinderella trough his way made him shut up and nod. Evie beamed as he followed the butler out of the room and up the winding staircase. Chad's room was the first on the left at the top of the stairs and the Butler knocked before Harry could prepare himself. Chad pulled the door open with a warm smile that tapered off into confusion at the sight of Harry. 

" young prince, Master Harry hook asks to accompany you while Lady Evie visits with your mother. ", The butler announced. 

" Oh! um, yes, okay, thank you! ", Chad acknowledged and the butler took his leave.

Chad stood in the entry way staring and Harry cleared his throat while rocking on the balls of his feet.

" Oh... um, please come in. ", Chad said while moving to let Harry step into the room enough for Chad to close the door.

Chad's room isn't what he expects for someone so spoiled. The walls are painted a soft cream yellow and are bare except for a framed tourney jersey. His bed is smaller than Harry's was back on the ship leaving the room feeling empty despite the desk and wall of bookshelves. He notices a plush love seat near the shelves and makes himself at home. He drops into the chair gracefully and flings one leg over the arm rest.

Chad still looks confused, lost but follows Harry's example and sits in the desk chair to face the pirate. Harry waits but Chad says nothing. Harry slides his hand into the hidden pocket of his coat to touch the cool steel of his hook before he speaks.

" Nice place ye got here! the yellow walls are a nice touch. ", Harry compliments. 

" Thank you. I picked it out, its my favorite. ", Chad states.

" That so? Why? Because it matches ye hair? ", Harry asks genuinely curious.

Chad actually laughs at that before saying, " No, thats just a bonus. I like it because soft. ".

" Soft? ", Harry inquires. 

" yeah. My mom loves pastels, our whole castle is painted in them but I spent so much time in the dorms during the year that coming home to the dark red walls my father had chosen when I was little remained me to much of school. ", Chad explained.

" Aye, coming home to a reminder of school would be terrible I suppose. ", Harry said thinking of the Dragon hall stone walls back home.

" yeah. ", Chad sighs and Harry doesn't fully understand but he would like to, he thinks, much to his own surprise. 

" Are ye okay? ", Harry forces himself to ask.

" What? ", Chad asks.

" The last time I saw ye was when the barrier came down and I know before that was Audrey's cabin. ", Harry says.

" OH! um... yeah, I'm okay thanks to you and the other VKS. I'm just..... ", Chad trails off.

" Just? ", Harry encourages.

" I keep messing up. I always mess up because of Audrey but I.... I just wanted to feel needed. ", Chad whispers, eyes glued to the ground.

" needed? why? ", Harry asks.

" I.... I want happy ever after. we all do obviously but... it feels so out of reach. ", Chad sighs.

" but yer a prince. ", Harry protests.

" Yeah, I'm a prince in a land filled with other princes. Better looking, smarter, braver, kinder princes. ", Chad lists off.

" What makes you say that? ", Harry asks.

" Everything. I barely graduated this year, I got into collage on a sports scholarship that I doubt I'll be able to maintain the grade point average for and Audrey hated how stupid I was. ", Chad says and his voice shakes.

Harry stands and places his hand on Chad's shoulder, wanting to offer comfort but not knowing if a hug would be welcome.

" Just because ye aren't book smart doesn't mean ye aren't smart. ", Harry says and then whispers, " I don't know how to tell time on a clock. " 

Chad looks up at him. Harry meets his gaze and fights not to go on the defensive.

" But you grew up on the isle so ", Chad starts but Harry cuts him off.

" We had a school on the isle. A lot of VkS are quite smart. De vil is actually some kind of genius. He even got cell phones to work on the isle when enough parts came trough in the garbage. ", Harry told him, " I just....I skipped a lot to join Uma's crew and we learned to tell time by the sun and stars and it just didn't seem so important to learn. ".

Harry's grip on Chad's shoulder tightened as he admitted the next part, " plus I can't stand the sound some of them make. ".

Chad seemed confused but then, " Harry Hook, your dads captain Hook. ".

" Aye, and when he was shipped to the isle so was Tik-Tok. ", Harry explained.

Chad sucked in a sharp breath and his hand flew to cover Harry's larger one on his own shoulder. Harry wasn't expecting such a severe reaction and jumped hard. Chad immediately apologized. 

" I'm so sorry, I just... I can't believe that our parent's would knowingly trap your father on the isle with a creature that is stalking him. ", Chad says.

" was. ", Harry grits out.

" What? ", Chad gasps.

" Tik-Tok was stalking him. I was about ten, dad was trying to teach me and CJ to swim but then we all heard it. The sound of a ticking clock coming at us fast. Dad threw me into CJ's arms and then threw us both up on the dock. He tried to pull himself out but Tik-Tok was too quick and drug him down. All I have left is this. ", Harry said as he pulled the hook from his hidden pocket.

" That Hook is you're fathers? The original hook? ", chad asked with wide eyes.

" Yeah, no one knows but me, my siblings, Gil and Uma and now you. ", Harry tells him.

" no one knows its his Hook or no knows ...? ", Chad asked but couldn't bring himself to say the words.

" Both. CJ took over as the oldest and took care of us but we had to keep dads death a secret. a unguarded child on the isle is at best free labor, at worst.... well I dare not say. ", Harry confessed. 

Chad stands up and Harry despite their heart to heart steps back but Chad doesn't let the hesitance stop him and pulls Harry into a tight hug. Harry goes rigid but then slowly embraces the blonde prince. Chad pulls back and his eyes are red rimmed and Harry feels a tug of guilt at upsetting the boy but then Chad's talking.

" I'm really glad Ben brought you all off the isle. Our parent's were, I was wrong to think you belonged there just because of who you came from. ", Chad starts, " If it weren't for you and your crew I would still be Audrey's slave and everyone would still be asleep or worst. Thank you. " .

" Mal did most of the heavy lifting. ", Harry argues. 

" Audrey told me differently, told me that without you all the Ember would have stayed unlit and She would have stayed lost in her own hurt. so, thank you. ", Chad repeats.

" yer welcome. ", Harry breathes. 

The room feels too warm and not warm enough as Chad continues to stare at him in awe. Harry's arms are still around his back and though Chad's arms are no longer around him, his hands rest on Harry's chest. Harry opens his mouth to say something, anything when Chad's door opens.

" Harry you ready to, OH! ", Evie stops short as her eyes take the boys in but then she smiles, " I've got what I need and figured we could go grab some snacks at Tiana's place. would you like to come with us Chad? ".

" You... wouldn't mind? ", Chad asks.

" Not at all, right Harry? ", evie says.

" Nah, the more the merrier! ", Harry states with a smile, and a squeeze to Chad's arms as he finally ends the hug.

" Okay! Let me grab a coat ", Chad says and runs for his closet, missing the double thumbs up Evie shoots Harry.


	6. Black And Orange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix asks Victor to help them paint their nails

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felix is genderfluid and uses they/them pronouns

The leaves are turning golden again showing the passage of time. Felix and Victor walk home from school together, hand in hand. Felix is still in shock that they get to have this. When Victor moved here last year they figured they would finally make a friend, instead they had not only found a boyfriend but their self. Victor's hand squeezes and draws Felix from their thoughts.

" Do you want to hang out at my place till its time to head out? ", Victor asks.

" Sure! just let me grab some stuff from home and I'll head over., " Felix agrees with a smile.

Victor kisses them at their door even though they'll be seeing each other again in a few minutes. Felix blushes but can't fight the wide smile that slides into place. Once in the apartment Felix dumps their back pack on the ground and races to grab a warm jacket for later and two bottles of nail polish. They want to paint their nails for the fall carnival tonight. 

They race to Victor's door just to freeze before knocking. Victor has been great ever since they came out to him. He has never used the wrong pronouns and even bought Felix their first dress on their birthday but Felix has never thought of asking Victor to do any of their makeup before. Nail polish isn't much, they try to reassure themselves but what if Victor doesn't want to. What if Victor thinks its just to weird, what if this is where Felix loses his best friend. Just as they start to hyperventilate the door flies open and Victor looks surprised but then smiles.

" Hey, I was just about to come find you. ", victor says and Grabs Felix's hand to tug them into the apartment. 

" Sorry. ", Felix wheezes out.

Victor turns around quickly and looks at Felix before speaking, " Baby, what's wrong? ".

" Its stupid. " Felix whines.

" If its bothering you it is not stupid. ", Victor insists.

" I..... I wanted to asks you to paint my nails but then I panicked because what if that's just too wired! ", Felix rambles.

" Felix... " , Victor tries to say but Felix keeps talking.

" I know its stupid, I mean you bought me my first dress and I had to buy two new tubes of lip gloss because every time I wear it around you, you keep kissing me so much I have to reapply constantly. ", Felix gets out before their breathing becomes fast and shallow. 

Victor gently grabs Felix's face and makes direct eye contact before speaking loud but calmly, " Baby, breathe with me okay? ".

Felix does as they're asked and slowly feels the beat of their heart slow to a more comfortable pace.

" Now, First thing first, I adore you just as you are. Secondly I would love to help you paint your nails, In fact I'm pretty good at it and lastly I will buy you all the lip gloss in the world because I have no plans on not kissing you anytime soon. ", Victor promises.

" Really? ", Felix whispers.

" Really really. ", Victor whispers back.

He pulls Felix to the couch before asking to see the nail polish. Felix passes over the orange and black bottles with a small amount of hesitation still. Victor says nothing and opens the orange bottle, the smell of chemicals fills the air. He paints Felix's left hand completely in orange and then switches out the orange for black and starting on the right hand. Felix watches in awe as Victor finishes and closes both bottles tightly before gripping their hands gently and raising them up to blow softly over the wet paint.

After waiting in peace for their nails to dry, Victor does a quick tap touch. His finger comes away clear and het Brings first one hand, then the other up to his lips to kiss softly. He brings both hands down to rest on his chest. Felix can feel his heart beating.

" This is how you make me feel Felix. You are so beautiful and kind. You took care of me and looked out for me even when you were holding so much of yourself inside. I am so lucky and grateful to have a partner like you. I Love you. ", Victor praises.

" I love you too, so much. ", Felix chokes out over a small sob.

Victor pulls them in for a tight hug. They stay cuddled together for what feels like forever but then Victor pulls back to kiss them. As he pulls away he whispers against their lips.

" Will you paint mine? ".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place in the same time line as my current wip fic Pretty.


	7. Pumpkin Pizza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Casey cooks something special for Raph's birthday

November six rolled around before Casey had even had the chance to get all of their decorations put back into storage and now here he was on his boyfriends birthday with not a single present for him or his brothers. He and Raph have been for four years now, and Casey had never missed his birthday before and he certainly could not miss it now that he had moved in with the red banded turtle and his family. He shoved the last of the plastic pumpkins into the back room and pulled out his cell to call April. 

" Hey case, whats up? ", April greeted.

" April, I didn't get Raph and the guys any presents this year what do I do?! ", Case whisper-yelled into the phone.

" Don't panic for starts! ", April giggled.

" Too late for that. ", Casey groaned. 

" Look, we know the guys almost as well as their dad and if there is one thing you could do right now for Raph and the guys for his birthday its cook! ", April said.

" cook? cook! Oh my god April you are a genius! ", Casey praised.

" You're welcome. just don't make cake because I've got that covered . ", April said.

" Got ya! Thanks April, I'll see you tonight! ", Case said as he hung up and raced to the kitchen to dig out Mikey's cook book.

Raph and the boys would be back from morning patrol in a few hours so Casey decided larger dish would be the smartest decision. Drawn by the sound of clanging pans, splinter entered the kitchen and inquired about Casey's actions. After explaining Splinter helped Casey select a butternut squash and pumpkin pizza recipe and the two got to work on it together. 

Casey and splinter pulled the Pizza out of the oven just as the makeshift wooden door to the sewer flew open and in poured a hyper group of officially twenty one year olds. Raph found them in the kitchen first, rushing over to Casey to peck him on the lips in greeting. Raph leaned back from the kiss and inhaled deeply. 

" What smells so amazing? " He asked.

" Master Casey has made you and your brothers a birthday lunch. ", Splinter informed his youngest son. 

" Its nothing fancy, just a seasonal pizza and your dad helped me out a lot. ", Casey said with a blush.

" Oh case! this is the best birthday present ever. ", Raph cheered and Casey rolled his eyes.

" Raph its just pizza. ", Casey whispered. 

" Pizza that you cooked with my dad for me and my brothers, all because you love us, love me. ", Raph insisted.

Casey looked up into Raph's eyes and felt any lingering shame over the edible gift fade away. He puled Raph close, head resting under his chin. Raph arms wrapped around him tightly. 

" I do love you Raph, so much. Happy birthday. ", Casey whispered.

" I love you too Case, thank you. ", Raph whispered back. 

They stayed that way even as Raphs brothers cut and passed out the pizza. They saved Raph and Casey the largest slices.


	8. Stand Tall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke wrote crooked teeth for Reggie but stand tall was for Alex

The crowd is cheering so loudly but All Alex can hear is the song still running trough his brain and his heart beating in his chest. He switches his sticks to his other hand so he can reach for Luke's. Luke is already reaching for his as well and as their fingers wrap around one another tightly, never parting even as they bow with Julie and then fade from view of the other lifers in the Orpheum. They stay connected as they poof back to the studio and as they land on solid ground, once more in the place that has always felt most like home Alex squeezes Luke's hand.

" Thank you. ", Alex whispers.

" you've already thanked me countless times Alex and what do I always tell you? ", Luke whispers back.

" That knowing I felt safe with you was thank you enough. ", Alex replies.

Luke grins and pulls Alex into a bordering on too tight hug and speaks directly into his ear, " I meant it then and I mean it now. I wrote that song for you so you would know that we loved you for who you are. Even after you and I broke up, I needed you to know you were loved for who you are. "

" I know. ", Alex replies, " I know, thanks to you and Reggie. ".

Alex feels another pair of arms wrap around him from the back and for a moment he is at peace but then a large jolt shoots trough them all and muscles clench involuntary to fight off the pain. Despite the wave when it passes they are still wrapped up in one another on their feet, Still standing. Alex knows he can continue to stand tall as long as his family is by his side to hold him up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kept thinking of Luke writing a song about Reggie and lets be real he defiantly writes songs about everyone he loves and once that thought crossed my mind I realized that stand tall had strong pride vibes and Luke totally wrote it for Alex in my personal head-canon!


End file.
